Tampan
by dongpaca
Summary: "Youngmin memang tidak tampan tapi bersinar" setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan orang-orang. tapi Youngmin kesal karena Donghyun berpikir hal yang sama, memangnya dia kurang tampan! Dongpaca. Kim Donghyun x Im Youngmin. Produce 101 season 2 fict. Yaoi


**TAMPAN**

hari ini adalah hari dimana evaluasi team pertama dilakukan, terlihat masing-masing anggota team berkumpul untuk sedekar bercanda ataupun melatih vokal mereka sekali lagi. walau terlihat ceria semua orang merasa sedikit gugup.

bisa di kita lihat di team be mine 2 mereka sedang berkumpul dan asik bercanda hingga kamera datang menghampiri mereka.

"jadi Woojin member termuda disini apa tanggapanmu tentang para hyung?"

"hyung? aku akan bicara dengan santai. pertama Sewoon hyung" member yang lain penasaran dengan pendapat maknae mereka yang imut ini.

"Sewoon hyung berhentilah menjadi tampan" semua orang cukup setuju dengan perkataan Woojin.

"Kenta hyung, aku pikir bahasa koreamu lebih bagus dari bahasa Jepang" Woojin kembali membuat hyungnya tertawa walau pendapatnya benar ia terlihat begitu lucu hingga para hyung menjadi gemas.

"semua hyung disini terlihat keren kecuali Youngmin hyung" perkataan Woojin membuat Youngmin sedikit kecewa.

dan dengan semangatnya Donghyun membenarkan perkataan maknae mereka itu. Youngmin kesal tetapi ia harus pura-pura tersenyum karena ada kamera disini.

"hyung tidak terlihat tampan akan tetapi terlihat bersinar" Youngmin berusaha tersenyum dan menghifive Woojin, sedikit kecewa tapi maknae nya itu imut jadi di maafkan.

yang menyebalkan adalah ketika Kim Donghyun sang pacar terlihat senang dengan hal itu yang berkata hubungan Woojin dan Youngmin begitu baik. ya hubungan mereka begitu baik, yang tidak baik adalah mulut Donghyun yang tidak bisa diam.

ketika kembali ke dorm para trainee mood Youngmin benar-benar jelek masih karena hal siang tadi. Woojin sungguh tidak salah tapi si jelek Donghyun itu yang salah, bukannya membela tapi ikut mengatai dia. kurang tampan apa lagi dirinya.

Donghyun yang memang tidak peka terus saja cerewet dan bercerita berbagai macam hal tanpa sadar Youngmin hanya membalasnya dengan dingin. karena sudah kesal Youngmin memilih mandi terlebih dahulu daripada mendengar suara menyebalkan itu.

"hyung kau itu bego ya? Youngmin hyung kelihatan kesal"

"sialan maknae mulutmu dijaga. kelihatannya Youngmin hyung biasa saja"

"memang selesai syuting Youngmin hyung terlihat tidak bersemangat, apa hyung sedang sakit?" tanya Sewoon yang terlihat khawatir.

"sudahlah memang terkadang hyung seperti itu kan" balas Donghyun terlihat acuh.

"ya kau memang tidak peka hyung" kata Woojin sebelum menutup mata menuju alam mimpi.

sampai tiga hari lamanya Youngmin terus mengabaikan Donghyun yang akhirnya mulai sedikit peka kalau Youngmin mulai mencari alasan agar tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama atau didekatnya. Donghyun memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Daewhi.

"Daehwi-ya apa yang terjadi dengan Youngmin hyung?"

"kenapa bertanya padaku? tidak kah kamu tau hyung apa kesalahanmu? menyebalkan" Daewhi langsung pergi meninggalkan Donghyun.

'jadi karena aku berbuat salah pada hyung? matilah aku'

"Woojin-ah, Park Woojin"

"pasti mau bertanya soal Youngmin hyung?"

"bagaimana kamu tau?"

"kemarin aku tidak sengaja mendengar curhatan Youngmin hyung pada Gwanghyun hyung. katanya Woojin kecil berkata kalau dia tidak tampan tapi terlihat bersinar lalu dengan semangatnya hyung mengiyakan perkataan Woojin. hyung tau kan dia tidak suka kalau dikatai oleh orang yang dia sayang" Woojin segera berlalu menemui trainee lainnya untuk melanjutkan entah permainan apa sementara Donghyun terdiam memikirkan cara untuk kembali mendapatkan hati sang kekasih.

saat yang tepat pun tiba, atas bantuan teman se kamarnya Donghyun bisa dapat waktu berdua bersama Youngmin. sebenarnya hari ini para trainee diizinkan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar dorm tapi Youngmin memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal karena moodnya yang belum juga membaik.

"fighting!" Sewoon dan Woojin mengangkat tangan ke atas memberi semangat kepada Donghyun. Dengan gugup Donghyun masuk ke kamar mereka.

terlihat Youngmin sedang berbaring sambil memainkan hp nya dengan senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah manisnya, sepertinya dia sedang mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Youngmin sedikit terkejut melihat sosok Donghyun yang kini berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya ia pikir kekasihnya itu akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Sewoon atau yang lainnya. segera ia menarik selimut untuk menutup seluruh tubuhnya dan membelakangi Donghyun.

Donghyun tertawa kecil takut kalau dia menyinggung perasaan kekasihnya itu lagi. segera ia memposisikan diri untuk tidur disamping Youngmin dan memeluknya dari belakang. walau dapat perlawanan Donghyun berusaha mempertahankan posisi mereka.

"lepaskan aku mau tidur" Youngmin terus keras kepala untuk lepas dari dekapan hangat sang kekasih. kalau tidak ingat dia sedang marah mungkin ia akan membalas pelukan itu tapi sekarang bukan saat yang tepat.

"sudahku bilang aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Im Youngmin" ujar Donghyun dengan suara rendah yang bikin Youngmin salah tingkah. dia lemah disaat seperti ini ditambah Donghyun sudah memanggilnya tanpa kata hyung itu berarti dia sedang tidak ingin dibantah. Youngmin kesal kenapa dia tidak bisa mendominasi lelaki yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya.

"kamu masih kesal padaku ya?"

"sedikit" ucap Youngmin pelan. Donghyun tertawa menanggapinya, jika ini dorm brandnew music mungkin dia sudah memakan pacarnya ini karena terlalu imut.

Donghyun mencium pipi Youngmin dengan lembut hal itu membuat Youngmin tidak bisa terus marah pada kekasihnya. segera dia berbalik dan memeluk Donghyun, dihirupnya wangi parfum Donghyun yang telah menjadi candunya beberapa bulan ini.

Donghyun mengelus rambut Youngmin sambil bergumam menyanyikan lagu favorit sang kekasih.

"Youngmin. jangan pernah marah lagi kalau orang bilang dirimu itu tidak tampan"

"tapi aku tidak sejelek itu"

"iya memang kamu tidak jelek tapi tidak tampan juga"

"Kim Donghyun kamu mau putus ya?!"

"ssst. diam dulu jangan langsung marah sayangku"

Youngmin sudah mempoutkan bibir menggodanya itu, Donghyun memang senang sekali membuatnya terbang lalu dijatuhkan begitu saja.

"kamu itu tidak tampan. kamu itu cantik. pacarku yang cantik Im Youngmin"

"tapi aku kan bukan perempuan"

"memang bukan tetapi Kim Donghyun yang tampan ini membutuhkan pendamping hidup yang cantik seperti kamu"

"ugh dasar" Youngmin kembali malu, benar apa katanya kan Donghyun itu suka menerbangkan menjatuhkan lalu menerbangkan kembali. hati Youngmin kan terkadang tidak siap.

keduanya terdiam saling menatap mata satu sama lain. semakin lama jarang diantara mereka terputus. keduanya berciuman, menikmati malam yang indah milik mereka berdua.

maafkan gue yang kehabisan ide untuk mengetik T.T semoga bisa menghibur yaaa. jangan lupa review dan fav yaaa.

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi kalian semua yang merayakannya /trow love


End file.
